Back to December
Back to December Author: HoA-Luvz2303 There I was, in front of Eddie and Fabian's room door, trying to apologize to him. Luckily I had the time, since Fabian was out, actually the whole house was out, except me and Eddie. I knocked on his door, and he opened the door. His face fell when he saw me. He was about to say something, when I cut him off. "Before you say anything, I'm trying to apologize. Don't cut me off, and just hear me out." I explained. He huffed, before letting me in the room. I took a deep breath, and started to sing. I'm so glad you made time to see me How's life? Tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while You've been good, busier than ever We small talk, work and the weather Your guard is up, and I know why Because the last time you saw me '' ''Still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses and I left them there to die This is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you Saying I'm sorry for that night And I'll go back to December all the time 'Cause freedom ain't nothing but missin' you Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine I'll go back to December, turn around and make it alright I'll go back to December all the time Eddie's face showed a little smile after I sang the part. It raised my hopes up, and sang more emotionally. These days I haven't been sleeping Staying up, playing back myself leaving When your birthday passed and I didn't call And I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side And realized I loved you in the fall And then the cold came, the dark days When fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye So this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you Saying I'm sorry for that night I'll go back to December all the time It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine I'll go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I'll go back to December all the time Eddie's face lightens up a bit, encouraging me to continue and finish the song. I missed your tanned skin, your sweet smile So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms on September night The first time you ever saw me cry Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming If we loved again, I swear I'll love you more I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't So if the chain is on your door, I understand Eddie gave a little laugh at my last part, and I gave my all to sing the last part of the song. But this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you Saying I'm sorry for that night And I'll go back to December Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine I'll go back to December, turn around and make it alright I'll go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I'll go back to December all the time I took a deep breath, and Eddie gave a slight smirk after I finished the song. "Tell me, since when did you start singing so beautifully?" Eddie asked smirking. I blushed. "Woah, did the Patricia hardcore-don't-care-about-emotions Williamson just blushed?" Eddie's smirk grew wider. I glared at him. "Ha, ha. Very funny." I answered sarcastically, before continuing, "Anyways…" Suddenly, I grew nervous of speaking to Eddie. I composed myself and spoke. "I sang that to you to explain myself. I'm really, and I mean really, sorry about everything that happened last December. I know, now your guard is up, because of what I did. You gave me those roses, but I left them here during winter break. I regret it immediately, if I could turn back time, I would. If I could change what I did, I would. During winter break, I couldn't sleep, thinking about all I've done. I thought about those dates during summer, when you brought me to America, and, and," I couldn't take it anymore, I just broke to tears. Eddie, surprisingly, brought me to a comforting embrace and rubbed circles on my back. "Oh Patricia, I forgave you already. I was just upset that you didn't appreciate everything I did for you." Eddie said soothingly. "I didn't mean it that way. I was just ''way ''too careless with all my bags, that I forgot them. I left the roses on the vase at my room, and I sort of forgot about them. I regretted everything. You were the first person to ever see me cry, on the September night. You were the one who could comfort me. I missed everything, the way that you could frustrate me, yet melt me inside." Eddie sat down on his bed, bringing me with him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my arm. "Sshh, Yacker," I smiled. That was the first time he called me that ever since the incident, "I forgive you, alright? Maybe still upset, but, I know, you didn't really mean to. So, wanna get the relationship back on the road? Or do you wanna stray on the sidewalk?" "Wait, you want to salvage the relationship?" I asked. "Of course I want to Yacker. So?" I just nodded. He poked me on the nose, before kissing me softly on the lips. I guess I didn't have to go back to December all along. Category:Peddie Fanfictions Category:Pairing Fanfictions